Una carta de amor (Takano Masamune) One Shot
by Dannalee
Summary: Una pequeña historia alternativa desde el punto de vista del editor.


Hola!, les traigo un pequeño relato espero que les guste (:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura, y el poema del final es un fragmento de el libro "La fuerza de Sheccid" (Si les gusta el romance se los recomiendo) perteneciente a Carlos Cuauhtémoc Sánchez

-

Las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, pero aún así se puede ser feliz, bueno, relativamente feliz. Hace años que te conocí por primera vez, tu dulce rostro carmesí que al ver adoré, ese rostro y esa sonrisa que me hicieron cambiar, me hicieron descubrir qué era el amor, amar, amar sin límites, sin importar qué. ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel con aquellos que se aman? Me ha jugado una mala pasada, en realidad dos, primero te perdí por ese absurdo malentendido que hubo entre ambos, no sabes lo solo que me sentí, en esos momentos solo quería morirme, olvidarlo todo ahogándome en alcohol y buscando un cuerpo que reemplazara al tuyo; todos somos únicos en el mundo, nunca pude sustituirte y preferí vivir con ese dolor dentro de mi corazón con la esperanza de que algún día, algún día volvieras. Así como el destino es cruel, también es gentil; luego de 10 años sin verte y haber sufrido por ti. Un día normal de trabajo, era como cualquier otro en mi monótona vida, como dicen "Trabajar para vivir y vivir para trabajar, días atrás me habían informado que llegaría un trabajador nuevo, al ver el nombre no pude evitar recordarte, llevaba el mismo nombre que tú, ese dulce nombre de cinco letras "Ritsu", no me lo podía creer, miré bien el nombre y el apellido era otro; no quise darme falsas esperanzas, pues yo ya pensaba que estarías casado y eso porque algunos personas me contaron que tenías prometida. Fue un mal día el que llegaste, era fin de ciclo y estabamos todos desganados, pero cuando te ví nuevamente mi corazón no pudo evitar latir como loco, algo muy en el fondo me decía que eras tú, pero mejor decidí asegurarme, no quería abrir las heridas que costaron tanto cicatrizar. Durante tu estadía en la empresa, traté de recuperarte y ambos sabemos que estuvimos muy cerca de consolidar nuestro amor, por desgracia, la sociedad juzga y condena a los amores prohibidos, ¿Es que es pecado amar tanto?. Aún recuerdo con tristeza el día en que te fuiste de la empresa, no nos habías dicho nada, simplemente desapareciste, pro segunda vez sentí como la vida se me iba, la razón por la que había luchado tanto en mi vida desaparecía sin avisos nuevamente. Te busqué, te lloré; un día decidí ir a buscarte a casa de tus padres, me abrió una mujer de ojos esmeralda, inmediatamente supe que ella era tu madre, la mujer parecía saber quien era yo y me dijo que nunca volviera a buscarte, me negué totalmente a esa posibilidad e irrumpí el lugar, subí las escaleras, giré hacia el pasillo de la derecha y ahí estabas. Pude notar que te sorprendiste mucho al verme, me dijiste que me fuera y que me odiabas con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas, mentías, en verdad no era eso lo que querías decir, seguí insistiendo y diciéndote que haría lo que fuese por estar a tu lado, aún si el mundo entero se oponía, aún si el mismo dios nos desheredaba de su reino; el mundo se me vino abajo cuando mencionaste esas cuatro palabras "Takano-san, voy a casarme", no pude creerlo, me retiré inmediatamente del sitio y me fui a un bar, a lamentar una vez más mi pérdida, la cual fue mi pérdida definitiva. Yokozawa me ayudó a recuperarme nuevamente, los amigos siempre están ahí para uno. Han pasado 6 años desde el último incidente y he aquí me encuentro acostado a tu lado en un cuarto de hotel, nuestra relación se limita a ser de amantes, aunque sea irónico decirlo, es muy excitante estar en esta posición, el amor que solo los amantes pueden experimentar, esa delicia y magia de lo prohibido y de amarse locamente. Sé que no fue tu culpa nuestra separación, sé que tus padres te obligaron a casarte para que heredaras la empresa,no te guardo rencores por nada, ya que al fin y al cabo, el amor es amor, no entiende de rencores. Te dejo esta carta a tu lado, aun te encuentras dormido y cuando despiertes ya me habré ido, cada uno continuará con su vida como siempre, para finalizar te dejo un pequeño poema de un libro que leí alguna vez en tu compañía y me parece más que apropiado.

_"He comprendido que formas parte de mí.  
Sé que tal vez nunca estarás tangiblemente a mi lado, pero también sé que nunca te irás.  
Eres el aire, el cielo, el agua, eres la sed de cariño que el Creador sembró en mi corazón.  
Eres la definición del amor, aunque jamás haya podido definirse ni pueda hacerse nunca: definir es limitar y el amor no tiene límites.  
El poder de tu esencia me ha transformado en una persona distinta.  
Cuando vea una golondrina cobijándose de la lluvia entre el ramal de la buganvilia te veré a ti.  
Cuando presencié una puesta de sol te recordaré...  
Cuando mire las gotas de rocío deslizándose en mi ventana te estaré mirando a ti.  
No podrás irte nunca. No te dejaré.  
Eres mío eternamente.  
Todo lo que brote mi pluma habrá tenido tu origen.  
Y daré gracias a Dios._

Pues si para recobrar lo recobrado,  
tuve que haber perdido lo perdido,  
si para conseguir lo conseguido,  
tuve que soportar lo soportado.  
Si para estar ahora enamorado,  
fue menester haber estado herido,  
tengo por bien sufrido lo sufrido,  
tengo por bien llorado lo llorado.

Porque después de todo he comprendido,  
que no se goza bien de lo gozado,  
sino después de haberlo padecido.

Porque después de todo he comprobado,  
que lo que tiene el árbol de florido,  
vive de lo que tiene sepultado."

Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre

Takano Masamune


End file.
